cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
West Virginia Mountaineers
The West Virginia Mountaineers football team represents West Virginia University (WVU) in the NCAA Division I Football Bowl Subdivision (FBS). West Virginia plays its home games on Mountaineer Field at Milan Puskar Stadium, located on West Virginia University's main campus in Morgantown, West Virginia. The Mountaineers compete in the Big 12 Conference and are coached by smckenz3. History Period of Instability (2013-2014 The 2013 and 2014 seasons for the West Virginia Mountaineers were marked with continued instability. ChrisSchubert25 would take the helm of the Mountaineers in their initial season leading the team to a 2-6 record before resigning for personal reasons. The Athletic Department brought on new coach t-nawtical to take over the final games winning 2 of their final 4 games in the 2013 season to finish with a record of 4-8. t-nawtical would begin the 2014 season with 3 straight losses before he would also resign for personal reasons. DDhack18 would take over for the Mountaineers' final 9 games of the 2014 season leading them to 4 victories in 9 tries and ending the 2014 season with a record of 4-8. The Athletic Department decided to not renew DDhack18's contract and would begin a national search for a new head football coach. ETMIV era (2015-2018) 2015 The 2015 season would see the WVU Athletic Department hire coach ETMIV to lead the Mountaineer football program. After a disappointing loss in his debut game against Auburn, coach ETMIV would lead the Mountaineers to a 6 game winning streak taking over the top spot for wins as a HC in school history. West Virginia's 6 game winning streak, which includes a triple-OT win and a double-OT win, would have harsh effects on the Mountaineers as they would make their USA Today poll rankings debut at 24 then promptly lose 3 straight to sit at 6-4. ETMIV would guide WVU to wins in its final 2 games to finish the regular season with a record of 8-4 and a bid to the Bourbon Bowl against Illinois. The Bourbon bowl would not end well for the good guys, however; as Illinois would dominate from the beginning in a 30-7 loss for the Mountaineers. Stability at coach would allow for improvements in recruiting and player retention. 2016 The 2016 season would see an home upset of #1 Texas and not much else to celebrate during the year. The Mountaineers would open the year with a road loss to #5 Iowa before losing their home opener to Stanford and a neutral site game to Tennessee. The 4th game of the year would see the #1 Longhorns come to town and the Mountaineers would pull of the stunning upset, holding the Texas offense in check, as they won by a score of 21-17. West Virginia would struggle down the stretch going 2-6 in their last 8 games to finish with a 3-9 record. 2017 The 2017 season is considered the gold standard in West Virginia University's CFBHC history. (Sr) QB Richmond King would lead the Mountaineers to a 9-0 start including a double-OT upset of #1 Texas in Austin. The Mountaineers would make it all the way to week 13 before they would suffer their first defeat of the season a 29-26 OT loss at the hands of the TCU Horned Frogs. The Mountaineers would meet the #1 Longhorns again in the Big-12 Conference Championship where they would suffer a 24-21 defeat at the hands of Texas. 2 games played against the Longhorns resulting in 54 points scored for each team. The Mountaineers would earn a bid in the Alamo bowl against the #20 California Golden Bears and they would cruise to a 49-14 victory and an 11-3 finish to the most successful season in WVU history. 2018 The 2018 season saw the beginning of the Mohammed Foster era in Morgantown. Foster highlighted a recruiting class that also included RB Mohamed Mustafa and WR Elias Langston as future starts for the Mountaineer program. The season would start out with a bang as the Mountaineers would travel to Lawrence, KS to take on the #7 Kansas Jayhawks. Foster would debut in style as he would rack up 418 yards through the air with 3 touchdowns and 2 interceptions and scamper for 3 TDs on the groun with 145 yards on 13 carries. The Jayhawks would prevail, however; 48-45, but Foster would earn National Player of the Week honors for his stunning debut. The momentum would carry into the next week as the spunky Mountaineers would travel to Knoxville, TN to take on their 2nd straight #7 opponent in the Tennessee Volunteers. Foster would lead the charge as the Mountaineers would march into Neyland stadium and pull the upset defeating Tennessee 30-21 and propelling West Virginia into the top 25. The 3rd game of the season would bring the 3rd top 20 opponent as the Mountaineers would have their home opener against the #18 Penn State Nittany Lions. Foster and company would be unable to replicate the same magic as their previous game and would fall 13-17. The young Mountaineers season would never be the same as they would struggle going 2-7 in their final 9 games to finish the season 3-9. At the end of the regular season coach ETMIV would leave the team for personal reasons. The Athletic Department would waste little time hiring coach smckenz3 from Texas A&M the day after their Gator Bowl loss. smckenz3 era (2019-Present) 2019 The 2019 season would mark the beginning of a new era in Morgantown. The smckenz3 era would start off with a bang as heralded wide receiver J.C. Weldon would announce his intention to transfer to WVU. The season would get off to an exciting start as the Mountaineers would take #5 Kansas down to the wire in an opening game loss. The Mountaineers would get their first taste of victory during the next week as they defeated Sean Sitton and the Arkansas Razorbacks 35-17, but then the Mountaineers would drop 3 straight before getting a 41-17 victory over the Kansas State Wildcats. West Virginia would fall victim to win-less TCU in their next game before going to Waco, TX and upsetting the #7 Baylor Bears in a thrilling 48-35 duel. The Baylor victory would trigger a run of 4 straight wins getting the Mountaineers to a bowl-clinching record of 6-5 heading into the Backyard Brawl. The Mountaineers would travel to Pittsburgh with an upset on their mind, but the #21 Panthers would prove to be strong as the Mountaineers ended the regular season with a 28-9 loss and a 6-6 record. West Virginia would accept an invitation to the Orlando Bowl to face the #20 Virginia Cavaliers out of the ACC. Coach smckenz3 would make some changes to both the offense and defense and pull the upset in Orlando taking down the Cavaliers with a score of 33-21. The Mountaineers would lead the Big 12 with 5 all-conference selections and (Junior) DT Hudson Adam would take home the conference's defensive player of the year award. 2020 All-time record vs. Big 12 opponents This is the Mountaineers' football record against current Big 12 Conference opponents through the 2020 season. Season-by-Season Records Bowl games The Mountaineers have appeared in 4 bowl games, posting a record of 2-2. Individual Award Winners Players *'Heisman Memorial Trophy :Mohammed Foster – 2020 *'Walter Camp Award :Mohammed Foster – 2020 *'AP Player of the Year :Mohammed Foster – 2020 *'SN Player of the Year :Mohammed Foster – 2020 *'Fred Biletnikoff Award :J.C. Weldon – 2020 *'Paul Warfield Award :J.C. Weldon – 2020 *'Big 12 Offensive Player of the Year :Mohammed Foster – 2020 *'Big 12 Defensive Player of the Year :Hudson Adam – 2019 *'Big 12 Offensive Freshman of the Year :Elias Langston – 2018 All-Americans *'2020''' :J.C. Weldon :Hudson Adam All-Big 12 Players *'2016' :Rob Evans :A.J. Kinney *'2017' :Tim Keaton :John Jones :Dick McCready :Jack Weisensee :Rob Evans *'2018' :John Jones *'2019' :J.C. Weldon :Prince Calloway :Hudson Adam :Ahmed London :Julian Reid *'2020' :Mohammed Foster :J.C. Weldon :Prince Calloway :Messiah Bernard :Jamel Herron Coaches *'''Big 12 Coach of the Year :ETMIV – 2017 CFBHC Season :smckenz3 – 2020 CFBHC Season External Links 2013 Depth Chart 2014 Depth Chart 2015 Depth Chart 2016 Depth Chart 2017 Depth Chart 2018 Depth Chart 2019 Depth Chart 2020 Depth Chart 2021 Depth Chart Category:Big 12